A Ball of Sorts
by JojoOlivia
Summary: A Masquerade Ball, a bad guy, a prince charming, unbeatable friendships, pranks of a sort, Mum's who don't take no, maybe a kiss or two. What more could you get?
1. The Begining of a Ball

A/N- Hey, me again. I've gotten off the Lupin/Tonks ship for now. Back to Charlie/Tonks. Before you go on, I have to say this. I'm a sucker for prince charming stories. What I'm saying is I'm a sucker for stories when the guy saves the girl and so on and so forth. I've been thinking about this one for awhile I just had to try and put it in a good sense. Also, for some reason my indents aren't coming up. So, here's 'A Ball of Sorts.'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter universe. But I do own, Victor Hughes, Torry Townsend, and Mike Perry. Ha!

* * *

"Yes! It is the Summer Charlie! Breathe it in quick before it starts raining." Tonks said as she pushed open the doors of the entrance hall.

Tonks and Charlie had to shield their eyes from the liquid gold sunlight that poured down upon them. As they walked across the grounds, the grass rippling as a soft breeze passed through every so often, a number of students could be seen perched upon the boulders that lay among the shore of the lake. They had their cloaks abandoned off to the side and were letting their limbs drop into the cool lake, talking to each other about nothing really important. Then there were the less amused students, mostly Slytherins sat upon cold stone benches that hovered in the castle's shadows. Glaring at anything that walked by, or made eye contact.

However, Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks made their way past both of these people and the other ones in-between to, 'The Tree.'. Yes, 'The Tree'. The tree that everyone wants to sit under. With it's all day shade, and complete view of the grounds, who wouldn't want to sit under it? Two students were already sitting comfortably under it's outstretched limbs. But that didn't stop the two from continuing there journey to it. As, they came to it the two sat next to the others on the ground.

"Hey Torry, hey Mike. Thanks for grabbing the tree after the exam."Charlie said, relaxing his back on the trunk of the tree. Tonks did the same on the opposite side.

The young girl on Tonks' left had shoulder length brunette long hair that ended in small ringlets. Her eyes were a pale green that went well with her rosy cheeks. She had a book opened on her lap and was reading silently. This was Torry Townsend, usually known as the quiet bookworm.

"It was no problem, besides you guys were the last pair to go into the Charms exam. How'd it go?" Torry asked not batting an eyelash away from her book.

Tonks had on a mischievous smirk, "Charlie, 'accidently' hit Professor Carion in the eye with the conjunctivitis spell, like he was a dragon or something. And I made the table dance with the chair, which the pair nearly ran the old geezer over."

"Nicely done, I don't think we'll see Professor Carion doing exams ever again." Mike said breaking a random twig in two.

"I don't think I ever want to do exams again. I still think last year was disastrous." Charlie said shaking his head. Mike laughed.

"Oh you mean when Tonks was performing the Color Changing charm on the rat, and hit you instead! Oh that was original, and hilarious." The besides Charlie the group howled with laughter.

"You had pink and purple hair for a week!" Tonks said between gasps of air.

"Yeah, yeah stow it you two." Charlie replied wryly, as Tonks and Mike howled with laughter, tears on the brim of their eyes. Torry had stopped a second before, looking up from her book momentarily.

"One way to ruin a good day. Here come The Sirens, all 6 of them. Your up Tonks, I'm not gonna talk to them." Torry said returning to her book. Tonks sighed, and brushed her hands off as she stood up.

A group of girls were approaching the tree. All seemed to be identical twins, with their platinum blonde hair that hung straight to their shoulders, to their painted nails. Nothing could be told apart from them, at a distance, but once they came close enough you could tell. Their make-up, shoes, skirts and shirts were the same down to the last button. A girl on the far left of the group was passing pink and white envelopes, winking at cute guys she handed one to. Finally the group reached the outer shadow of the tree.

The girl at the front stepped into the shadows. She was a bit taller than the others, and had a sneer on her face that Tonks just wanted smack off.

"Nymphadora." She said.

"Kramer." Tonks seethed. "What do you want?"

Melissa Kramer began to look Tonks up and down. From her black converses with jeans slit at the knees, to her red Weird Sisters shirt and dirty blonde hair that ended at her chin and flipped outwards. Melissa snapped her fingers sharply, and the girl on the far right of the group stalked forward. She handed each of them a pink and white invitation of some sort, giving Charlie a suggestive wink, that Tonks' hand flicked to her wand.

The other five began to stalk away to a group of Ravenclaw's near the edge of the lake, but Melissa stayed behind. "Do come Nymphadora, your mum and mine are such good friends, that I'd hate you to disappoint them." Then she turned on her heel and went over to her identical friends.

Tonks groaned, then slid down the trunk of the tree until she sat upon the soft grass. "I have to go. My mum already knows about it, and you just can't say no to my mum, especially with something as 'lady-like' as this masquerade ball thing."

"Well, I'd love to go, but you know I got things to see, people to do." Mike said, tearing the envelope in half. Then he looked up, "Strike that, reverse it." he said correcting is mistake, but none the less, had torn the envelope. Tonks sighed heavily, reading the invitation.

"Come on Tonks, It can't be all that bad. Just think of the positive things about this." Said Torry, but it didn't help, because she had stuffed invitation roughly into the back of her book, where nothing came back.

"Don't worry Tonks. I'll probably have to go too, if my mum get's any wind of this." Charlie replied with a light laugh, as if he highly doubted it. Instead of Tonks sighing again, Tonks smirked, and looked up from the invitation in it's hot pink cursive.

"That would be a real shame, we're such good friends aren't we you guys?" Tonks said standing up in front of the others.

They simply shook their heads, unsure if she was just making an end of the year speech or getting at something. It was the latter.

Tonks continued, "And I mean we've hung out with each other ever since 1st year, going over to each others houses over the holidays. So our mum's obviously know each other really well." Torry and Mike couldn't understand what she was talking about. Charlie had a good idea of what she was getting at. It made him frown.

"And it's such a real shame, trust me I know the woman, that she has the biggest mouth on this side of the Thames. She loves to talk to other mom's about their children, exactly how Kramer knows my mum." Tonks finished. The other three faces dropped.

"She wouldn't!"gasped Mike.

"She would, and you know your mum's love to see their little darling's dressed up in fancy clothes and going to a-" Tonks looked at the invitation quickly, "-Masquerade Ball. So, you'll probably be getting a letter from your parents saying, 'I'm so glad you got invited to your first ball, your really growing up. Love Mum.' Then so on and so forth. So ladies, and gents, prepare to go with me to the ball!" Tonks finished.

The crowd groaned loudly.

"Have I ever told you how much I cannot stand people with big mouths?" Torry stated, plucking the pink envelope from the back of her book.

"Yes, but you know my mum can be cool at times. Just not right now." Tonks replied relaxing against the tree trunk.

"I have the worst luck. First I have to hang out with Tonks, now her mum makes me go to a ball." Charlie said, smirking as Tonks glared at him.

"Shut-up Quidditch Captain, and Quidditch Cup winner since 2nd year." Tonks threw back at him.

"Well, we're just going to have to do this masked ball thing our own way aren't we you guys." Charlie said. Torry pulled a tattered piece of paper out of her cloaks left pocket and smoothed it out on top of her book. The others gathered around. Soon, the 4 students who, although were very opposite people in their own way. Started doing what often found them in detentions. As plans started coming together, the ball became more of an opportune way, than a punishment. Their work may have become complex. But their work couldn't be less entertaining.

* * *

A/N: I had fun writing that chapter. I know the books don't describe Charlie as a severe troublemaker, but rules and ways were meant to be bent and/or broken. So, if you want to, and I would really like you to, review please. There will for sure be a couple of chapters. 


	2. A Slytherin, a seperation, & a mum

A/N -Yeah, uh no excuses, I've just been really lazy posting this. Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I made a few changes from my original.

**A Ball of Sorts**

**Chapter 2: A Slytherin, a separation, and a Mum.**

**By: Spazzy Magee**

Mike, Tonks, Torry and Charlie made their way to the Great Hall for the last breakfast of the school year. Although Ravenclaw had won the House Cup, the four we're in good spirits. They'd spent most of last night collecting their possessions and packing, Tonks had quit halfway through falling asleep saying she'd do it in the morning. They soon sat down at their spot near the back of the Gryffindor table.

"Well, last day of school. But we always have next year." Tonks said buttering herself a piece of toast.

"Yeah well, more important things are going to happen in the next two weeks." Charlie said nodding his head back to where Melissa and her gang stood laughing obnoxiously.

"For the love of Merlin, please do not remind me. I can see the hideous dress robes now." Mike groaned pouring himself some cold cereal.

"They can't be_ that_ hideous, anyways mail's arrived." Torry assured him. Four owls flew their way flinging envelopes onto their plates, or in Mike's case into his bowl which he quickly salved from a milky demise. Charlie's family owl, Errol sat on the edge of the milk jug. Charlie stroked him gently.

"One day this old bird is going injure itself or someone delivering mail." He said turning his attention to his letter. "It's from Mum."

"Cheers." Tonks said simply before everyone ripped open their mail. For a few minutes silence endured, with a few snorts and groans, then came show and tell.

"_-Tor' I'm so excited when you get back me and you are going to spend some quality girl time together, we'll buy a gorgeous dress oh and shoes! Oh, I'll have to beat the boys with a broomstick to keep them off you."_ Torry read with mock enthusiasm, crumpling the parchment up and flinging behind her into some random Hufflepuff's shoulder.

"_Charlie your becoming a man everyday, I remember Bill's first little party. Your father has some rather charming dress robes that would look very handsome on you. And maybe you could borrow Bill's dress shoes."_ Charlie read sighing.

"_Once you get off that train, your father is going to take you to go get your dress robes. It's good that you and your father will have some man-to-man bonding time. I would go so I could help, but I've already told your father that green doesn't go good with your face and blue is just too, blue."_ A depressed Mike said, wishing he had left the letter to drown within his bowl.

"_Nymphadora, I know you love to change your hair into exciting and eye-catching colors and styles, but for this occasion and for me could you please go as yourself. You'd make me so proud, oh and I have a surprise for you when we get home!"_ Tonks said, putting on her best Andromeda Tonks voice.

Everybody in the group, just sat there looking at their food. Tonks began to stand up.

"Well, now that I've lost my appetite, I have to go finish my packing now that I'm fully rested. See you guys in a bit." She said then made her way into the entrance hall.

The doors of the hall were open, letting in sunshine and a nice warm breeze that made Tonks' stomach flip, she was glad it was the summer. Turning down a less breezy and bright corridor she ran headlong into someone. Stumbling backwards she soon regained her balance, holding her head and eyes closed.

"Sorry, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. Bollocks I'm clumsy." Tonks' apologized to her unknown hall obstacle.

"But Nymphadora, I'm always watching you. Don't worry, your prince charming will always catch you." Said a deep male voice. Tonks' eyes snapped open at her first name.

What she saw in front of her made her want to turn on her heel, go back in to the Great Hall and read her mother's letter until she had it memorized by heart.

A young man was blocking her path. He was tall and well built, with light blue piercing eyes. His black hair was styled in such a way that 3 stands fell into his eyes. This was enough to make any young girl squeal with excitement. But not Tonks, she found him as a pompous git.

"Oh really? I'm so thrilled that I have a stalker, and when you find my prince charming, do point him out, Victor." Tonks ended gritting her teeth with a false smile.

She made to go past the tall obstacle, but Victor grabbed her forearm rather tightly. Him, being for the seeker for Slytherin and all, she decided to keep her arm intact.

"Why don't you ditch that Weasley and come hang out with me. I'd be glad to have you as my company." He said flashing his smile.

"How about I don't and say I did, just to keep it simple." Tonks replied in mock sweetness then kicked him as hard as her small legs would allow, in his shin. As soon as he let go in pain she tore off down the corridor.

Tonks arrived in the dormitory with no more disturbances, besides tripping on the stairs several times and running into a chair. Deciding to get down to business, she began saying '_Accio'_ for about anything she needed, or hadn't packed she had lost over the school year and hadn't bothered looking for it. After finding a book, a necklace, some socks and other things she finally closed her trunk with a snap.

_A while later, on the carriage to Hogsmeade._

The 4 friends were now sitting in a horseless carriage as it made it's way to Hogsmeade and to the train that would take them back home. Torry was once again absorbed inside a thick book, Tonks and Charlie were causing a rather pointless, and also endless argument about which teams would make it to the cup this year. While Mike was looking out the carriage window as if he would never see the sun again.

Torry noticed this sudden change of demeanor, usually Mike would be arguing along with Tonks and Charlie, "What's the matter, Mike?" she asked, her facial expression rigged with concern.

He sighed and looked from her to the other two occupants in the rickety carriage.

"You guys, we've known each other since coming here in our 1st year. Next year it's all over! What if we never see each other again?" Mike answered, a serious pleading look on his face, made the others stop and think. Silence hung around and inside their heads for a few moments.

Until Torry spoke up, "You guys are my best friends. You didn't see me for the quiet, bookworm. You saw me as Torry. I knew from then on, that's what friends are for." A far-away look sat in her eyes as she eyed outside of the window.

They all smiled, Tonks smirked then said, "Your thinking that we'll never see each other again, maybe we won't. But I remember a simple but true motto we came up with in our 2nd year. Although we were 12, and pretty clueless might I add, we took it seriously and promised not to abandon it so long as one of us lives."

"Never leave a friend to see it to the end." The carriage echoed as the four said it in unison.

"I have to admit that is really corny, **(A/N: Charlie's saying what I think it is. xD)** but I like the actual meaning behind it. But if we do go our separate ways and forget about each other in the next years," Mike gave a small sigh. "-I'm positive that one day on the street, at a party, or something that we'll see each other again." Charlie said placing reassurance in each of them. Mikes attitude had changed as the carriage stopped at the station.

As the scarlet train rolled to a stop. The four teens in the last compartment on the train hadn't even moved. As if to walk out, they would be sucked into an impending doom.

Tonks stood up abruptly, "You guys! We still have a year left together This time next year you can pout and mope. But not now, come on...I swear if you make me cry...we still have a year together. A year...just, a year."

Tonks stood there, hopeless. A year was nothing compared to the six they had helped, laughed, cried, and known each other. Tears began to swell up her vision, she quickly looked down so they wouldn't see her cry. She had never cried over a reason like this before. Suddenly, a figure came up and hugged her, she could tell it was Charlie because of the tuft of ginger hair she could see. The other two followed in suit. They stood there until Tonks broke away.

"I'd hate to see us next year, we'll all start crying flooding the compartment with tears, and kissing each other. Come on." She said wiping away her tears and heading for her trunk.

Once they got off the train Tonks had recovered from her moment. They exchanged goodbyes, and then set off to their different families. Charlie set off to his mother and siblings, which one the small girl waved to Tonks.

Tonks finally made it to her mum. A woman with a pale face and pale features. Her hair was a long black that fell into ringlets around her shoulders. Tonks was pulled into a motherly hugged.

The woman smiled sweetly."How was it this year Dora?" she asked.

Tonks had grown grateful of her mum's nickname for her. It was much better than the 4 syllable name she really had.

"It was fine, same old, same old. Except for potions of course that's always been a right pain." she answered as they made their way out of Kings Cross. They're home lived a good amount of blocks away. London had it's ups and downs. "And the detentions of course."

Andromeda, almost abruptly, changed the subject. "Well aren't you excited about the ball for Mrs. Kramers' daughter? The others were thrilled when I told them." Andromeda said, Tonks half expected her mum to burst into giggles.

"Of course." Tonks smirked.

"And guess what? I took all day tomorrow off just so we could go and pick out your dress. Oh! I can't believe I forgot. Shoes! We'll need to find you shoes, oh won't this be so exciting and fun. Genuine mother and daughter time!" Andromeda gushed excitedly.

Tonks inwardly groaned, tripping on an upraised cobblestone and from her mum.

_To be continued..._

Ok yeah, I know it's been forever. But please love me, schools out more time for stories!

I really had this chappie half-way done like a while back, but there was this scene I cut out.

It involved Tonks' accidently breaking Charlie's nose, with a tiny itsy bit of fluff. But I cut it out, and then I had to figure out how to sew the scenes together.

Gosh, I feel like a director on a DVD, explaining the next scene that was deleted.

I had to throw Molly in, I wuv her. Also, tell me how you like Andromeda. I thought she was funny. I had a blast writing her lines. I know I'm blabbing, but schools out and I'm excited. Anyways we'll be seeing Victor more, and more of his pompous ass-holyness. Tonks trying on dresses, A little bit of their party plan unfolding. A new twist to the party, and- Well you seriously want all the details? Read the summary.

Also, I'm probably gonna need characters for the party, if you guys really want to submit characters I'll appreciate it. See ya next time.

I wouldn't be a fanfic writer if I didn't ask this. Please leave a review pretty, pretty please? PS. Break Lines aren't coming up.


	3. Dressing Room Therapy

A/N- Ok I feel like crap, last chapter, break lines weren't coming up so it seemed all bungled, no I don't have OCD, I just feel bad. I'm gonna try it this time. But please read. This chapter focuses on Tonks' mum, even though she can be quite old-fashioned and the polar opposite of Tonks, she's her mother and Tonks finds out that her mom can be quite, well, motherly. Always remember, blood's thicker than water, whether you like it or not. -Spazzy Magee

* * *

"How's it coming dear?"

"About as great as a hippogriff in a tea shop..." Was the mumbled reply, dripping with sarcasm.

Tonks and her mother were at 'Miss Norma's' the next day just as Andromeda had planned on. At the moment the young witch was desperately trying to get on a green pastel ball dress. After choosing a few good curse words to mutter under her breath, she finally got the thing on.

"Well come on out Dora." Her mum said as Tonks informed her she was ready.

As Tonks stepped out, she heard a rather dramatic gasp come from her mother, "Oh, Dora! Your, well you! Oh look at you!" It was true, while in the dressing room she basically let go of keeping her pink hair, instead it was a smooth black reaching to her back, and her eyes a misty blue.

The next thing Tonks knew she was dragged into a bone crushing hug, that she thought was only possible to receive from Mrs. Weasley. "Well now that I know what to do with your complexion, try these on!" She dumped a pile of dresses into Tonks' arms, and shoved her back inside.

_An exhausting while later_

Tonks had seen just about every color of the rainbow in the last couple of hours, and was just about ready to take another plum purple dress and transform it into a stick (If there was such a spell.) to beat someone with.

"Alright, for the love of Merlin, please be the last dress for today." Tonks spoke to the current dress in her arms, as if it were going to reply back and promise her it was.As she easily zipped up the dress Tonks had a feeling her dress shopping day was coming to an end. Smoothing the dress out she looked into the mirror. It was made out of flowing navy blue material, with a thin silver trim that brought out the blues color. Although it was strapless, she felt comfortable in it, knowing that she wasn't going to fall out.

Feeling confident, she strode out of her dressing room, and twirled slowly for her mum sitting adjacent from her.Said mother, tapped her chin then smiled. "That dress looks perfect on you. I would say get it, but what do you think?" Andromeda asked of her daughter.

Tonks blanked, not really expecting her mom to ask for her opinion even it was a dress for herself.Tonks regained her composure, and walked over to the mirror, after a few minutes she looked to her mom. "I like it, I actually do."The next thing Tonks knew her mother had wrapped her arm around her. Andromeda stared into the mirror.

"You know Dora, you look so stunning." Andromeda moved in front of Tonks and stared her straight in the eyes. "I might not show it but, I'm so proud of you. You get wonderful grades, your kind to others. You may get into trouble sometimes, but you're my daughter and no matter what you do I'll always support you and love you." Andromeda said hugging her daughter, Tonks gave a small smile and hugged her mom back just as hard.

"Now stay here while I go find some just as stunning shoes, and don't worry I won't get you heels." Then her mother walked out of the dressing rooms to go snatch some shoes from the store. Tonks stood there eyeing the dress as if it were to be a symbol of what her mother had just told her.

Tonks sighed and smiled, "Guess she isn't _that_ bad all the time."

Tonks contemplated over things as she waited for her mum, until a loud obnoxious whistle shattered her silent reverie. In a whirl of blue Tonks stood up and searched for the lips that had sung the tune. She found them, and then wanted to rip them off the face of who they belonged to, no matter how cute people thought he was.

Who else could it have been, Victor Hughes standing adjacent from her in the entrance of the woman's dressing room. Tonks seriously thought her luck was down in the darkest hole, or that Victor had become her stalker. She really couldn't hope for the latter. Snatching her wand, Tonks held it steady pointing at him ready to fling any curse.

Though, really wasn't going to because she wasn't of age until late August. But it never hurt to pretend, did it?

"Didn't your mum teach you any manners, Hughes?" Tonks huffed. As he advanced into the dressing room, and closer to herself.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she did. I remember her telling me always to compliment a lady friend. Though I must say Nymphadora you look so ravishingI don't know if we can be friends much longer." Victor said silkily taking a large step forward, closing the gap between Victor and her wands tip. Tonks gave it a small flick as a warning.

Victor seemed unfazed and only smirked more. "Come now, we both know that you don't come of age for another 2 months, Nymphadora." He said simply, while Tonks completely blanked.

"How do-" Victor cut her question off.

"I have my ways. Besides if I told you how, there would be no fun in it."He said, pushing Tonks' wand arm out of his pathway to her.

"Why do you like me Hughes? Why not go after the tall, blonde, beautiful girls that would love to be an item with you? I know some that just talk about you for hours, I could give you their names." Tonks said in a sing song voice, buying time.

"That's just it. Your different, although I could get any girl in school, I want you, and with your gift what guy wouldn't? But also, your witty and funny. Why do you think Weasley follows you around like a house elf?" Victor said raising an eyebrow.

"Because he's my friend, not that you would know what that's all about!" Tonks shot back, her wand flicking slightly, if she were to get a trial for obliviating this guy into a million pieces, it would be worth it. Anger flamed up in her as she looked at his flawless face.

'_What if guys would only want me for that? What if Charlie..." _

Tonks quickly shoved that out of her mind for now. And looked back at Victor with a ferocious glare. She balled up her fist ready to deck him if it came to that.

All of a sudden, Victor completely closed the gap between himself and Tonks with a snatching of her hand and a quick yank that pulled her close to him. A little too close for herself, but all too welcoming for Victor. Tonks felt alone without her wand, that fell to floor from the abrupt motion. Trying to kick him was impossible due to the dress. So she stood there in his vice like grip.

"Get off of me, I swear I'll scream." Tonks hissed through gritted teeth. Victor hushed her.

"Hmm, come on Nymph' one kiss and I'll promise to go?" He asked batting his eyelashes.

Tonks snorted, "In your dreams." Struggling against him. Victor decided to make the first move and slowly inclined his head downwards, Tonks turned her face away, preparing the worst until...

"OH! Nymphadora! These are wonderful!" Resounded from the hall, along with the clicking of heels on tile approaching at a steady pace.

Tonks loved her mother today more than any day in the past 4 years.

Throwing on her trademark smirk, she yanked away in a swift motion from Victor. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room right as the oblivious Andromeda walked in clinging to a pair of shoes.Tonks sighed a breath of relief as she tried the shoes on. Andromeda said that Tonks looked simply gorgeous in the shoes and proceeded to the cashier.

The two Tonks women walked out of the store. Andromeda sighed happily as Tonks nearly knocked over a stack of cauldrons outside the apothecary. Once again Andromeda had that faraway twinkle in her eyes. Once Tonks regained balance, and maintained her dignity her mother sighed again.

"All those boys will be all over you! I'll have to use my broom to shoo them away. Maybe you'llfind a nice young man, fall in love and settle down with him." She said, nearly coming to tears. Tonks couldn't help but smile while rolling her eyes, although while wishing for a broom to beat Hughes within an inch of hislife with.

"Oh and I want you to find an escort to the party. I don't want you going alone, I'm sure Charles or Michael would be happy to take you." Andromeda continued. Tonks took a little while to register who the heck she was talking about.

"Alright, I was planning on writing them letters tonight anyways." Tonks said, readjusting the boxes in her arms.

_Once at Tonks house. _

Tonks dumped the boxes onto her pile of covers that was her bed and then made her way over to her desk.Pulling out a piece of parchment, an ink well with a quill she sat down to write.Starting out with a quick note to Torry, concerning dresses, the plan, and other non-important thingsWendelinher brown tawny owl hooted with excitement as she saw Tonks put the note in an envelope.

"Just wait, I've got two more for you, once you deliver them you can stay out all night." With that Wendelin grew restless, her feathers ruffling.

Tonks scribbled a note to Mike, poking jokes at him about his dress robes and what not. Stuffing that into an envelope she began on Charlie's. Sittingthere, she twirled the now dry quill in her fingers, her head resting on her hand.

"_Why do you think Weasley follows you around like a house-elf?"_

Tonks groaned out of frustration, and laid her headon to her workspace. When she came back up the wet ink on the parchment worked as a glue. Tonks ripped the parchment off her forehead, and wiped a backwards 'Charlie' in blue ink off her head also. Deciding to get it over withshe wrote the letter.

_Hey Charlie,_

_Went shopping today, wasn't all that bad had a 'bonding experience' with mum._ _I never knew she could be so warm and loving in one go._ _I also had a run in with Hughes while shopping too. He really got to me this time, literally and mentally. I know, I know, I shouldn't have but usually he doesn't have anything to say worth 2 knuts. He went on about my gift, and how people are just friends because of that. Charlie I know this seems stupid, but is that why you befriended me? I feel horrible for asking that, but is it true? Even if it is, I don't care you're my best mate. Also, if your not completely angry at me, my mum was wondering if you could 'escort' me to the bloody ball._ _I hope your doing alright. I asked the others how they're coming along with the stuff, hope your spell isn't as hard as it seems. Well, I better send this off before Wendelin sheds all her feathers from excitement, poor bird. Take care Charlie._

_-Love, _

_N. Tonks_

Tonks slid the letter into an envelope carefully. Sealing it, she scraped up the other two envelopes then let Wendelin out of her cage. The bird hooted gleefully as Tonks handed her the letters. Once the excited owl was out of eyesight from her two story window, Tonks fell back onto her bed, lightly squishing the boxes with her arm. Growling, she snatched a pillow and punched the center as hard as she possible could. Content with the stress relief, she gripped the feathery purple mass and laid her head down to sleep.

* * *

I know, that letter up there wasn't a masterpiece. But think about it, she's a teenager she is not going to write a letter like it's being a passage into her soul. I made it simple and realistic. Well, realistic to me. Most things we teenagers say, don't make any sense, that's life for you.

Anyways, what do you think is going to happen? If your right I'll give you a cookie. And trust me I put things right on the spot, I make a twist in the plot so fast, and come undone so fast your head will spin. Not that there is going to be any twists...

I think the story is going to be rather short. Not like next chapter it's over, but around 5-6. Seven if I get thoughts sorted out. I'm working on life, an original story, this, and stupid crap that I can't concentrate, and want to fling everything into whatever I'm writing. Though, I will admit Victor Hughes is based on someone. Ok enough of my rambling. But I do have to say, check out A Link in Magic. On my name, but written by a good friend. Please? I beg, please!

Please leave a shiny review. Hey, if you just give me a review I'll give you a cookie.


End file.
